Dipper goes to Wendy's
by karanawolfy
Summary: IT was a fine day in gravity falls, but Dipper was quite troubled about his dearest love..
1. Silly Dipper

It was a fine day in Gravity Falls. A mild summer storm had just passed over, leaving everything damp. The sun gleamed brightly through the dusty old windows of the Mystery Shack, as if apologizing for being gone so long. Dipper sat up, annoyed by the sudden bright light, and rubbed his eyes. Things didn't go well with Robbie and Wendy yesterday. Although he had made that pact with Robbie, he couldn't help but feel depressed. He loved seeing Wendy smile, but hated the fact that they weren't meant for him. The thought of being helplessly in love with Wendy was difficult, as she seemed perfectly fine without him. He knew that it was wrong to live his life like this, and tried to get over it, something stopped him every time. He decided to make the best of it and forget what happened, for now. After being lost in thought for a while, he hadn't noticed waddles chewing on his foot. He jerked away.

"Mabel! I think Waddles is hungry!" He murmured in a tired slur. There was no reply. "Mabel..?" He looked over to her bed, only to find it empty. "She must have gotten up early to knit sweaters or something." He thought aloud. Dipper sighed and hopped out of bed, and changed his clothes as if he was in a trance. Waddles followed him, oinking every now and then, until they reached the kitchen. Dipper gave him a head of cabbage, and then sat at the table. All was quiet for a bit, until Mabel burst in frantically.

"Dipper! OH my gosh! You would not BELIEVE what happened!" She bounced around the table.

"Mabel. Mabel! Calm down. What's wrong?" He grew worried.

"I saw Wendy yelling at Robbie! And guess what she did next it was hysterical!" She was flailing her arms around him giggling.

"I don't know! Mabel cut the act and just tell me!" Dipper was dying to find out.

" Well if you insist…" She plopped into the chair across from him. "She slapped him! With the back of her hand!" She was practically squealing with excitement.

"WHAT?!" Dipper jumped out of his chair as if it had suddenly caught fire. "Th-That means they're done!"

" This is so amazing! I need to scrapbook this. I wonder if she'll agree to hit him again while I take a picture!" Mabel was blabbing incoherently to herself.

"Mabel wait! How am I supposed to get with her? What if she thinks I'm not good enough, and gets back with Robbie? She doesn't even notice my feelings Mabel!" He had been pacing constantly in front of her.

"But Dipper, she sees you as one of her boys! She has to have some feelings for you, at least." She crossed her arms and leaned forward. "You've got to give it a chance Dipper."

"I don't know Mabel." He sighed and cross back over and sat in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'm just afraid! She's too important to me, and I don't want to lose any chance I might have with her!" He sighed and buried his head in his arms. "It's so painful to see her so close every day, but then so far away.."

" Oh Dipper.." Mabel Sighed, and pat his shoulder. IT was hard for Mabel to emphasize with him. She can't imagine what it would be like not to be with the one you love. Of course she'd be heartbroken without Waddles, but that was different. They sat in complete silence for what seemed like eternity before Dipper spoke.

" Look Mabel, how about we forget about this, and get some grub. We don't have anything to eat here anyways." He smiled and stood.

"Woo! I'm starving!" She jumped up and linked arms with Dipper. "I know the perfect place too!"

"Great." Dipper chuckled. The two siblings skipped merrily out of the shack. The street was full of traffic and people trying to get where they wanted to go, all at once. Not a single bird chirped, although there was an occasional angry yell. IT took about ten minutes to reach their destination. It was a Wendy's, right smack in the middle of traffic. Dipper stopped Mabel right before they got inside.

" Really Mabel? Really?" He stared at her coldly.

"Oh come no Dipper! IT was just sheer coincidence!" She grinned and pulled him inside. The idea of being in this restaurant depressed him, but it was Mabel's idea, so he went along with it. They stood in the unbearably long line for about twenty minutes, then sat at a tiny table in the back corner. They ate in complete silence, and watched the other couples interact around them.

"So.. how's that burger Dipper?" Mabel desperately tried to start conversation.

"Eh, much better than the tacos we had last week." He tore off another bite of his burger.

"Ya, I don't even know where Grunkle Stan got those. I don't see many taco joints around." She slurped up her frosty. The two were silent again for a while, until a familiar face walked through the door.

"Hey guys." Wendy smiled and proceeded over to them.

"Wendy! Um, hey! What're you doing here?" Dipper immediately slid over and made room for her to sit, while Mabel was secretly having a spazz attack.

"Oh, well I always eat here. I find it very comforting." She smiled and sat next to Dipper. "Hey uh.. Dipper? I've been meaning to tell you something.." She scratched her head and looked at him.

"Really..? What is it?" His heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"I just wanted to apologize for leaving you to hang out with Robbie at the fair, I feel horrible about it…" She sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"Oh." His face fell. " It's alright, I mean he asked you out! I didn't want things to be awkward or anything."

"I know, but I shouldn't have hung out with that jerk and deserted my buds." She sighed.

"Oh jeez! Look at the time! I have to go fit waddles for his sweater. You guys stay though! Wendy just got here!" Mabel giggled and skipped out of the restaurant. Dipper became nervous, as he was now alone with Wendy. Mabel had planned for this, for she knew that Wendy stopped here every Friday.

"So um- sorry I couldn't get you that stuffed panda-duck-thing." He stuttered.

"It's fine Dipper! You tried, that's what matters!" She had been playing with her beautiful red hair.

"But I hit you! Luckily Robbie was in the right place at the right time.." He sighed and looked away from her gaze.

"Are you kidding me?! He was just trying to take advantage of me Dipper! He seemed such a sweetheart, but turned out to be a real jerk." She touched his hand. "things happen, don't beat yourself up for it."

"But you seemed so happy." He said in a quiet voice. His cheeks had turned bright red from her touch.

"Are you ok Dipper? You seem a little warm." She creased her brow in worry.

"its nothing. I just need to get some fresh air." He stood up at once and hurriedly walked out the door. He leaned against the post, babbling uncontrollably to himself. "What was I thinking?! Why did I bring up Robbie?! I probably just hurt her even more! Wendy doesn't like me at all!" He backed up, and felt someone touch his arm.

"Dipper.." Wendy whispered.

"Wendy! H-how long were you standing there?!" His cheeks burned bright red.

"just enough.." She turned him around gently to face him.

"But I-" He was mesmerized by her beautiful eyes..

"Dipper. Don't try to hide it."

"Wendy you don't understand!" He backed up. "You weren't supposed to hear that-"

"But I was supposed to hear that!" She took a step closer to him.

" wait, what?" He stopped backing away, and gave her a questionable look.

"I.." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.. "I really, really like you Dipper.." She closed in the space between them and placed a hand on his cheek. She had never felt such strong emotion for someone before, Even with Robbie. She was searching desperately for a spark, and couldn't find it, until now.

"W-Wendy! I don't know what to say!" His tiny heart was beating rapidly. " I never thought you would ever feel this way!" His dreams had finally come true.

"I didn't think so either. At first, it was a good friendship, but after the Lamby Dance, I just felt something more, something strong. I never really realized it until now though." She paused, and smiled. " It was love." They both sat down on a bench, their faces now only inches apart.

"I can't believe this! You don't mind being with someone so young?" He breathed, moving in closer to her.

"It'll be, our little secret.." She leaned in and carefully pressed her lips against his. Dipper smiled for a moment, then gently returned the kiss, taking her soft white hands in his. It really was a lovely day today in Gravity Falls...


	2. A note?

Its been three days since Dipper has had any real emotional moments with Wendy. At first it saddened him, but he then realized that Wendy had a good reason.

"I'm just trying to keep 'us' a secret." She had told him the other day. IT wasn't too bad though, she still showed some affection for him. Every now and then, she would squeeze his hand, or peck him on the cheek, whilst no one was watching. She tried to spend alone time with him, but everyone in the mystery shack had unknowingly been a snoop. The two thought they were able to successfully keep their silly love a romance, well, of course, except for Mabel. Although, it wasn't very troublesome, as Mabel knew the importance of keeping it confidential. She had worked so hard for those two to be together, she wasn't about to ruin it. Everything seemed fine, however, they didn't notice the suspicions of another close by.

One day, Dipper preceded cheerfully downstairs only to find a small, wrinkled note on the table. It was lazily folded in half, with Dipper's name scrawled on the front. He picked it up without haste, and read it carefully, a delicate smile forming on his lips.

"meet me behind Susan's diner at 12:30. I'll be waiting." The note read. Dipper heart fluttered with excitement as he dashed up the stairs and into the attic.

"Mabel! Hey Mabel wake up!" Dipper beamed with delight and threw a pillow at her.

"Pfffftttt" She coughed. "Dipper what the heck?! WHAT HAPPENED WHO'S HURT?!"" She screeched incoherently and sat up immediately.

"No one! Look at this letter! Look at the sheer beauty of it!" He handed her the note and practically hopped up and down. Mabel rubbed her eyes and squinted, reading it slowly. Halfway through the note her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh Dipper! This is amazing! Let me keep this note I need to scrapbook this!" She stuffed the note in her drawer and hopped out of bed. "You need to get ready it's nearly 12:00!"

"I will Mabel calm down!" Dipper chuckled as she dragged him into the closet. She picked out a nice pair of fancy clothing, threw it in his hands, then pushed him in and shut the door. Dipper was a bit surprised at how forceful she was being, but didn't question it. He quickly buttoned up his shirt, thanked Mabel, then sprinted out of the room and into the restroom. He brushed his hair out and styled it, then casually headed downstairs and out of the house. He tried to avoid Stan, as he knew that his spontaneous nice dress would raise suspicion.

After about ten minutes of walking, he arrived at the destination. IT was still fairly early, so he sat beside the curb behind the restaurant to wait for Wendy.

At around 12:32 Wendy arrived at the mystery shack. Mabel had been dusting the shelves, and had not noticed when Wendy walked in.

"Hey short stuff." Wendy grinned and took her place behind the counter. Mabel jumped.

"Wendy?! Where's Dipper?!" She questioned frantically.

" I don't know, I thought he was here." Wendy stretched. "Why, something wrong?"

"Hold on one second." Mabel quickly ran upstairs, grabbed the note out of her drawer, and returned breathlessly handing her the note. "didn't you write this note?!" She peered over her shoulder curiously.

"Um.. Mabel, I didn't write this." Her forehead creased with worry. "This does not sound right at all. I'm going to go check on him."

"But- Do you know who wrote it?!" She was becoming frantic.

" I sure as hell have an idea of who might have.." Wendy sighed, and before Mabel could even respond she was out the door.


End file.
